Une nuit de pleine lune
by Lumiie
Summary: Un Naruto taquin et charmeur qui pousse le jeu trop loin avec Sasuke, taciturne et légèrement timide. Sentiments, craintes, comment Naruto va réussir à gérer tout ça? Et surtout, Sasuke acceptera t-il d'oublier le passé pour finir corps et âme dans ses bras? Yaoi ! Naruto x Sasuke ! Langage cru, petites scènes, donc oui ... Rating : M !
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Dans la suite des fictions réécrites et améliorées, voici le premier chapitre d'une nuit de pleine lune ! Je crois que c'est la toute première fiction que j'ai écrite ! Du coup elle est un peu particulière pour moi. :)

Je l'ai pas mal arrangée pour pouvoir la publier ici mais j'ai gardé les caractères ainsi que la trame principale de mon histoire de base.

Pairing : M parce que y a une petite scène.

Couple : Naruto x Sasuke

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Que l'histoire !

Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous trouvez la nouvelle version (pour ceux qui ont connu mon blog) ou si juste vous aimez l'histoire !

Enjoy !

* * *

POV Naruto

Je suis enfin arrivé au point de rendez-vous ! Bizarrement, il n'y a ni Sasuke ni Sakura et encore moins Kakashi-sensei, ce qui m'étonne beaucoup moins pour le coup. Moi? Je suis Naruto Uzumaki fils de Minato et Kushina Uzumaki. Mon père était un grand ninja ! Et pour sûr! C'était le 4e Hokage! Il avait du style, était séduisant, très intelligent... Souvent, les personnes me demandent comment j'ai fais pour... ne pas du tout lui ressembler... Bande de salopards !

Faut dire qu'attendre comme un con devant un magasin, ne va pas m'aider à améliorer ma situation. Au moins les villageois ne me craignent plus, c'est déjà ça. Mon prochain but c'est d'avoir leur respect, si je ne l'ai pas, comment pourrais-je suivre les traces de mon père et devenir Hokage à mon tour?

Mon Kitsune préféré me murmure que peut importe ce que j'entreprend je fini toujours comme un con, livré à moi-même, jusqu'à ce que mon "prince charmant", alias mon rival, vienne me sauver...

Enfoiré de renard !

Passons... Hm... J'ai maintenant 16 ans et je suis plus beau, mes cheveux ont légèrement poussé, ils couvrent un peu mes grands yeux saphir. Je suis aussi plus musclé, mon torse forme presque un V parfait... Presque car j'ai, malheureusement, de légères poignées d'amour dû à ma mal nutrition de quand j'étais gosse. Ah et je m'habille maintenant tout en noir fini l'orange flashant! Au placard tout ça!

 **-Hey Naruto-kun!**

Je me retourne et je vois Sakura courir vers moi, son long bras brassant l'air pour me faire signe. Signe que je lui rends mais plus discrètement. Le temps qu'elle soit à ma hauteur, je la contemple un instant... La vache! Elle aussi, elle a changé mine de rien!

Elle est plus féminine et ses formes se sont développées, pour son plus grand plaisir ; elle peut en jouer à présent. Fini les cheveux courts et roses, elle a maintenant les cheveux noirs et longs, un peu ondulés. Ouais je sais, ça fait un choc quand on y pense mais franchement moi j'aime bien.

Et le plus gros changement, tenez-vous prêt... c'est que maintenant elle n'est plus après Sasuke ! De toute façon j'en pouvais plus de ses jérémiades de gamine donc je crois que je l'aurais tué. Ensuite, elle me considère comme un égal ! Il n'y a plus aucun mépris dans ses paroles et elle croit véritablement en moi, ce qui j'avoue, m'avait énormément surpris puis touché. Grand sensible dans mes heures perdues.

Côté coeur...Tadam! Elle sort avec Ino Yamanaka ! La fleuriste blonde qui peut contrôler votre corps à gogo et... si je puis me permettre, Ino est super bien foutu et a dépassé le stade de petite fille égoïste, puérile et chieuse pour se transformer en mini-femme à l'écoute des autres. On est devenu plutôt proche avec le temps... Il faut dire qu'elle est aussi sans arrêt avec Sakura, ça aide.

 **-Naru-kun tu rêves?** me demande la brune, tête penchée sur le côté droit.

 **-Ah! Excuses Saku-chan je te détaillais comme toujours...**

Je lui adresse un sourire enjôleur et elle me pousse en riant. Puis j'enchaîne :

 **-Tu ne saurais pas où est Sasuke?**

 **-Non... C'est vrai qu'il n'est toujours pas là, c'est étrange venant de sa part.**

 **-C'est aussi ce que je me disais.**

 **-T'en fais pas, il sera là d'un instant à l'autre, j'en suis certaine! Et au fait, Naru-kun tu peux me rendre un service s'il te plaît?**

 **-Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, ma belle.**

 **-Merci, t'es un amour!**

Sakura se jette dans mes bras et je lui rends son étreinte gentiment.

 **-Dis à Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke que je suis malade donc je ne viendrais pas en mission aujourd'hui.**

 **Hm...**

J'incline la tête et la recule légèrement pour observer son visage. Ses yeux pétillent et elle a ce sourire béat...

 **-Pas de problème, tu vas voir Ino c'est ça?**

 **-Exactement !** Lance t-elle d'une voix excessivement enjouée, clin d'œil à l'appui. **Merci encore ! Bye !**

Et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Un soupire franchi mes lèvres avant de me retourner pour aller m'asseoir sur la rembarre du magasin. Quitte à attendre, autant que ce soit confortable. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, du coup, je me mis à compter dans ma tête, les passants. Con mais ça occupe.

Au bout d'une heure personne ! J'en étais arrivé à 338 ! Mais putain c'est pas vrai?! Ils sont morts ou quoi?!

Mes poings se serrèrent sous la rage, qui augmentait en plus avec Kyubi qui me titillait. Pourtant ils savent que la patience c'est pas mon truc! Moi je suis du genre à agir! L'action y a que ça de vrai! D'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle...

Je vais chercher Sasuke. Après avoir hoché la tête et m'être gonflé à bloc, je sautais de la rembarre puis je me dirigeais donc vers la demeure Uchiwa. J'essayais d'aller au plus vite mais c'était un coin reculé du village. Putain c'est loin !

Quand enfin se dresse devant moi, la demeure que je cherchais, je réfléchis plus et je frappe à la porte. Rien. Je frappe donc plus fort. Rien. Ok là Sasuke, ma patience s'effrite très rapidement!

Plissant les yeux , je serre les dents et frappe cette fois trop fort, mon poing légèrement entouré de chakra rouge. Je craque ma nuque et le secoue avant de souffler. Au bout de cinq minutes je n'ai plus rien, colérique le petit Naru.

Bon j'ai fracassé sa porte, mais c'est pas si grave si? Est-ce que je vais me prendre un chidori en pleine gueule si j'entre comme une fleur?

Un Sasuke mal réveillé c'est très dangereux, croyez-moi! Je tends l'oreille au cas où, mais je n'entends que le silence ; alors je m'élance sans crainte d'être foudroyé.

 **-Sasuke!** criais-je en tournant sur moi-même, couvrant éventuellement mes arrières.

Ma voix résonne dans la maison visiblement ... vide? Je regarde par la fenêtre et grogne quand le soleil qui m'éclairait jusque-là, pique du nez pou se coucher, laissant derrière lui l'horizon orangé. Bon, je dois éclaircir la situation.

Le rendez-vous qui était en fin d'après-midi a dû être reporté sans mon accord ni celui de Sakura.

Ensuite, Sasuke est introuvable.

Enfin, je commence à avoir les crocs avec tout ça.

Et surtout... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant?

Je lève les bras en l'air avant de les faire retomber le long de mon corps, désespéré. Je marche un peu et je m'assois sur un fauteuil. Puisque j'ai fais tout ce chemin, je vais l'attendre pour l'engueuler cet enfoiré. Décidé, je ramène les jambes vers moi et ferme les yeux, juste cinq minutes... Oui...

Une lueur blanchâtre éclaire la pièce, un souffle dans ma nuque me force à ouvrir les yeux. Baillant, je m'étire avant de remarquer qu'il fait nuit et que je n'ai donc pas dormis que cinq minutes, bordel ! Mes yeux se posent sur la fenêtre, plus précisément, son extérieur. C'est la pleine lune... et pour tout vous dire, je suis pas fan de film d'horreur, sans être non plus un peureux hein !

Soudain, je sens une main sur mon épaule... Ni une, ni deux j'arme mon poing de chakra et je tape! Je vois une personne s'écraser contre le mur en face. Ne percevant aucune défense de son côté, je me redresse puis avance dans sa direction et grâce a la lumière de la lune je le reconnais. Merde j'ai frappé Sasuke.

 **-Putain Sasuke! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !**

Je le vois se redresser légèrement. Il me dévisage -j'aurais fais de même- mais reste assis sur le sol.

- **Naruto qu'est ce qui t'as pris? Tu viens chez moi et tu m'agresses en plus dobe?**

 **-Hey oh ! On se calme là! J'ai eu peur donc j'ai tapé ! Voilà c'est tout!**

Il faudrait éviter de se manger le chidori hein... Son ricanement me relaxe et je me mets à rire aussi de la situation.

Je lui tend la main, notant que son sharingan est activé pour une raison que j'ignore. Il la saisit et sa peau plutôt froide rencontre la mienne qui est limite brûlante. Notre échange est ferme , presque rugueux. Voilà où en est notre relation. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, mais nous ne sommes pas aussi proche que je l'espérerais, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Sasuke est très important pour moi. Il a occupé une très grande partie de ma vie. Que ce soit parce qu'il était meilleur que moi à l'école, ou parce que j'ai dû aller le récupérer de force chez Oroshimaru et enfin là, il est quelqu'un à qui je peux parler -un minimum-. Bien sûr, on se prend toujours la tête mais moins. Parfois on reste juste comme deux gosses, assis l'un près de l'autre sans parler... Des petits moments de tranquillité qui sont apaisants pour moi et pour lui ; on se sent moins seuls c'est vrai, mais jamais il ne me parle de ce qu'il ressent ou ce dont il a envie de faire, pas comme un vrai ami donc.

Kyubi arrête tes conneries de renard fleur bleue! Tu casses mon ambiance!

Bon, Sasuke me fixe sans comprendre. En même temps j'ai sa main dans la mienne depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Détournant la tête, je toussote et le relève réellement cette fois. Cependant, je sens qu'on me pousse en avant, surpris, je perds l'équilibre -n'en ayant pas énormément de base- et je tombe en avant, sur Sasuke qui laisse échapper une petite plainte. Genre je suis lourd, bâtard !

Son corps contre le mien, je gigote pour poser une main sur le sol et me redresser en m'appuyant dessus. Son regard rubis croise le mien et je remarque facilement que je suis avachi au-dessus de son torse, mon bassin entre ses jambes... Si ça ce n'est pas une coïncidence pour fan girl, franchement j'arrête de m'appeler Naruto.

Il ne dit rien comme toujours et cette fois, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de parler. Juste sa présence arrive à me rendre anxieux et tout bizarre. Sans réfléchir, mes doigts passent le long de son bras, frôlant sa peau ; soudain je m'aperçois que ma présence le trouble aussi... Il a la chair de poule. Ses yeux se plissent , un de ses sourcils se lève sûrement parce qu'il est surpris de ce que je suis en train de faire.

Je n'avais jamais été si proche de lui auparavant, il était tellement inaccessible ! Du coup, là, j'avais envie d'en profiter un peu, lui qui était en position de faiblesse devant moi... Qui gardait ses lèvres entrouvertes pour respirer doucement... Qui lève la main, dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux devant mes yeux... Bordel de ... Jouissif.

Guidé par l'ambiance, j'avance la tête et scelle nos lèvres sans le prévenir ou demander son avis. Elles sont douces et elles épousent parfaitement les miennes. Au début, il a eu le souffle coupé -moi aussi je l'ai retenu d'ailleurs- puis ses lèvres ont commencé à se mouvoir. Je m'empressais d'y répondre, les paupières fermées. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, c'est lui qui passe sa langue sur mes lèvres pour me demander l'accès que je lui donne immédiatement. Bordel, sa langue contre la mienne, qui tourne et qui me caresse, me rend fébrile.

Sasuke... Oh putain Sasuke... Je ne pensais pas que tu mettrais autant d'entrain à m'embrasser ! Je préfère ça, au scénario du chidori... Après tout, il faudra bien que je te dise que j'en ai envie depuis longtemps, Sasuke.

J'ai découvert mes sentiments pour toi quand tu t'es rapproché de moi, de manière discrète bien sûr mais quand même. Je voulais toujours avoir nos petits moments à nous et puis je me suis rendu compte que si petit je cherchais l'attention de Sakura, c'était pour avoir la tienne. Oui, c'est très con comme plan, mais tu sais... quand on est gamin, on n'a pas tellement d'imagination. Enfin pour ma part.

Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur car peu importe ce que je pouvais faire, je n'étais qu'un poids pour toi ! Et ce jour-là quand je t'ai ramené sur le droit chemin, après notre combat, je me suis occupé de toi pendant deux jours et j'ai tout compris. Pour te courir après pendant des années, tu as dû me rendre sacrément accro à toi, y a pas d'autres mots. Je ne regrette rien, je suis même heureux d'avoir choisi cette voie. Sinon tu ne serais plus là.

Lorsque nous sommes à bout de souffle nous nous séparons, doucement, pour ne pas effrayer l'autre. Toi tu savais que j'avais déjà eu une amourette lors de ton départ, mais maintenant que je voyais tes joues rouges, je me demandais si tu avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un... A part moi quand on était jeunes.

 **-Ecoute Naruto je...**

Je te vois hésitant, ce qui ne te ressemble pas du tout. Mais je ne peux pas te jeter la pierre, tout ça doit être nouveau pour toi. Du coup, pour te détendre je me racle la gorge et je m'assois en tailleur devant toi. Après m'être gratté le crâne et avoir soupiré, je te lance :

 **-Je pense que... Je suis amoureux de toi Sasuke. Et depuis un sacré bout de temps en faite. J'ai toujours voulu être proche de toi mais je ne savais pas comment faire et si t'allais me laisser faire surtout. Si c'était pas ce soir, j'aurais pris tes lèvres d'assaut un autre moment donc vaux mieux que tu saches tout maintenant.**

 **-Naruto...**

Bon Dieu, ses joues sont aussi rouges que ses yeux. Cela me fait pouffer puis sourire discrètement. Faudrait pas qu'il pense que tout ça c'est une blague et que je me fous de sa gueule.

 **-Réponds-moi sincèrement Sasuke et essaye pas de t'esquiver. Tu as ressenti quelque chose là?**

 **-Hm...**

 **-Ok on va dire que c'est "oui", et là tu ressens quelque chose?**

Taquin, je lui offre un sourire que je me garde pour les occasions spéciales et je commence à passer ma main dans l'ouverture de cette tunique qu'il continue à porter malgré tout. Il lâche un hoquet de surprise et il tourne un peu la tête, cessant notre communication visuelle. Ah, monsieur fait son timide !

 **-Naruto...a...attends...**

Mais je fais la sourde oreille tant qu'il ne m'aura pas répondu! Ma main descend et je m'approche de lui, le coinçant contre le mur, une main appuyée près de sa tête pour ne pas le laisser fuir. Ouais j'avoue Kyu' on dirait un prédateur sexuel mais il ... Rah... c'est sa faute.

Je descends de plus en plus bas pourtant ses lèvres restent scellées. Ah, il me défit là ! Poussant notre jeu silencieux plus loin, je viens souffler sur son oreille gauche, sortant le bout de ma langue qui est percée d'ailleurs, pour jouer avec son lobe d'oreille. Sa respiration s'accélère et un faible gémissement résonne.

Bien vite, je ne sais plus où est la limite entre l'envie et le jeu.

Hypnotisé par ses réactions je me laisse aller : il attrape mon poignet faiblement, pour m'arrêter ou m'inciter à continuer je ne sais pas, alors que moi j'empoigne sans appréhension, sa verge tendue dans ma main. Il rejette la tête en arrière, m'offrant implicitement son cou que je mordille avec appétit.

Je sens ses défenses faiblirent enfin. Il gémit mon prénom, son bassin ondule, m'obligeant à le masturber plus fort, ce que je fais tout en me délectant de sa peau. Un autre Sasuke est en face de moi et franchement, j'adore. Son sexe se contracte puis il se répand dans ma main, le liquide chaud jaillissant par petites poussées.

L'Uchiwa a son souffle erratique et il se redresse faiblement avant de tourner son regard vers moi. J'en profite pour lui sourire, retirant ma main de son bas-ventre pour la porter à mes lèvres et lécher la semence qu'il y avait dessus. Sasuke m'arrête et il m'attire contre lui pour m'embrasser à nouveau de manière fougueuse cette fois.

 **-Comme d'habitude...tu as agi... sans me laisser le temps...de te dire que... moi aussi...**

Je ris doucement et lui aussi. Il semblait déjà plus détendu qu'au début de notre échange, à cette idée mon cœur fit un boum dans ma poitrine. Pour ne pas trop tomber en mode fleur bleue, je lui dis :

 **-Fais pas comme si t'avais pas adoré Sasuke !**

Ah... Il me sourit puis lève la main. Je commence à entendre des petits cris d'oiseaux. Plan B. Je lève les mains en signe de reddition en riant et me lève rapidement. D'abord il me suit du regard puis il fait de même. Il me demande si je veux dormir ici, ce que j'accepte de bon cœur.

 **-Au fait Sasuke pourquoi t'es pas venu au rendez-vous?**

 **-Avec Kakashi, on avait prévu de le décaler à demain...**

 **-Sympa de mettre les autres au courant salaud !**

 **-Tu n'avais qu'à passer me voir avant dobe !**

Je rêve où il me fait un clin d'œil?! Du coup, je l'observe partir se doucher, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Merde, nos rôles s'étaient échangés d'un coup? Non, je menais encore la danse... Oui j'en suis sûr...

Quand Sasuke revint de sa douche chaude, en pyjama noir, je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il me prit la main que je réagis et que je le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre, où sous la pleine lune, notre relation allait prendre une autre tournure...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Voici le deuxième chapitre qui m'a pris plus de temps que prévu...

J'ai dû bien étoffer l'histoire comparée à ma version "Skyblog", donc je m'excuse si ce chapitre semble étrange pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lu! Et je m'excuse pour les fautes !

Le prochain chapitre de prévu sera normalement celui sur Supernatural ! Avec celui sur Amour Sucré.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Bisous !

 _Pairing : M_

 _Couple : Naruto x Sasuke_

 _Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Que l'histoire !_

 **paroles**

* * *

 **-"Sasuke ! Cours !"**

J'avais sa main dans la mienne, on traversait de longs couloirs étroits et noirs. Aucune lumière à l'horizon. Rien ni personne pouvait nous aider. Lorsque je tournais la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir nos assaillants , il n'y avait que du vide. Pourtant j'en suis sûr je les entends. Et leurs rires aussi.

Mon corps gouttait énormément, je n'en pouvais plus de courir ! Et Sasuke qui était blessé à la jambe... Je devais donc le sauver. Je pivotai raidement, continuant de suivre le chemin quand mon brun perdit l'équilibre.

Naturellement, nos mains se séparèrent.

 **-"Sasuke non !"**

Des mains l'agrippaient déjà, le tiraient vers les ténèbres... Et moi je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais comme paralysé devant ce scénario qui reflétait peut-être une réalité. Ses traits étaient déformés et il me tendait la main, me suppliant de l'aider.

Mes yeux bleus s'ouvrent d'un seul coup et je me redresse en sueur, haletant dans le lit. Mes mains restent accrochées au drap qui ne me recouvre plus vraiment à présent. Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive... J'ai pourtant... Passé un bon moment avec lui... Alors pourquoi ce cauchemar?

Des doigts froids frôlent peu de temps, ma nuque et je me tourne vers celui qui a hanté mes rêves longtemps. Enfin, c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs.

Ses yeux noirs semblaient inquiets, incertains, je pense qu'il a envie de savoir ce qui vient de se passer mais que je dois avoir une tête de tueur. Du coup, je penche la tête sur le côté et fais de mon mieux pour lui offrir un sourire convenable.

Une légère brise vient nous caresser, laissant par la même occasion, pénétrer des pétales de cerisier. C'est vrai que c'est la saison...

 **-"Naruto ?"** Ose-t-il. **"T'as une sale tête. Raconte-moi."**

 **-Hum... Je sais pas. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a un truc?**

 **-... ça ?"**

Il approche sa main et je le laisse faire, on est plus à ça près. Son index glisse le long de ma joue, avant d'appuyer sur une de mes canines. Merde. Je jette tout par terre et je me lève en quatrième vitesse pour m'observer dans un miroir que je trouve au hasard. Ah ouais... Mes yeux sont orangés et fendus... J'ai donc commencé à me transformer dans mon sommeil... Chouette, que de bonnes nouvelles ce matin !

Kyu' au lit.

Je me concentre un moment pour faire disparaître toute trace d'animosité sur ma personne puis me retourne vers mon coéquipier. Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir parler là.

 **-"Hm ouais donc à propos de ça..."** Je lève une main pour frotter ma tignasse blonde et m'avance en même temps vers lui. **"J'ai rêvé de toi. De nous. On courait comme des malades pour fuir je ne sais quoi et tu... t'es tombé. Tu t'es fais capturer et je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider. "**

C'est marrant mais en lui racontant mon rêve, pour moi il n'a jamais été aussi vrai. Dans le passé, il s'est passé la même chose! Enfin, théoriquement, métaphoriquement et tout ça... Ferme la Kyu' !

Un grognement sort de ma gorge et Sasuke plisse les lèvres avant de pouffer discrètement. Il se moque de moi là? Ok donc je me confie à lui et ça le fait rire. Je vais le...

Je relève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Puis je m'approche, après lui avoir attrapé les mains. Son dos trouve le matelas et je me tiens au-dessus de sa personne, comme je l'ai toujours voulu.

 **-"Pourquoi tu ris ?**

 **-Pourquoi tu as besoin de me poser cette question dans... cette position?**

 **-Parce que depuis hier, tu peux plus rien faire face à moi Sa-su-ke. "**

Un sourire plein de fierté vient s'inscrire sur mes lèvres alors que lui détourne le regard. Puis il soupire pour ne pas changer.

 **-"J'ai trouvé ça drôle car ça n'arrivera jamais. Je ne suis pas si faible.**

 **-C'est déjà arrivé Sasuke. Je me suis jeté dans cette obscurité autour de toi pour venir t'aider. J'ai tué, j'ai torturé pour te retrouver. Je suis devenu... un vrai monstre. "**

Ma poigne se desserre et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Il écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche. Je me sépare de lui, m'habille rapidement. Putain, personne ne savait. Je déteste en parler. Personne ne doit connaître le Naruto sombre que j'essaye de cacher depuis longtemps. Et là j'ai tout foiré.

Une fois prêt, j'ouvre la porte, main sur la poignée.

 **-"N'en parle à personne s'il te plaît."**

Ma voix est fébrile car les flashs envahissent ma tête. N'ayant pas trop choix, je quitte la maison pour me rendre au point de rendez-vous. Je sais que c'est dangereux dans mon état mais sinon, Sasuke va penser que je fuis... Et jamais Naruto ne fuit !

J'arrive le premier au rendez-vous, encore. Je me demande encore comment je dois agir maintenant. J'aime Sasuke c'est clair je pense. Et lui aussi. Ou il avait juste envie de se relaxer en mode pervers. Oui, ce qui ferait de lui, le pire des connards.

Un bruissement de feuilles plus tard, il est près de moi. Juste assez en faite. Il ne me regarde pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

 **-" Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun ohayo! "**

Sakura arrive vers nous et elle nous prend rapidement dans ses bras, rayonnante comme toujours. Sa journée avec Ino a dû être parfaite. Après elle, c'est à Kakashi d'arriver. Il nous salue comme à son habitude puis enchaîne rapidement sur du concret.

 **-Bon allons-y nous sommes en retard, je vous expliquerais sur le chemin. On doit se rendre au pays du sable. Gaara a, semble-t-il, un problème à régler et a besoin de notre aide. "**

Ma bouche s'ouvre et avant même d'avoir l'ordre de partir, je suis déjà loin devant mes coéquipiers. Si Gaara a un souci, je veux l'aider au plus vite. Et plus vite on finit ça, plus vite je peux profiter de Sasuke. Au sens figuré bien sûr... Propre s'il le souhaite... Bon ça va hein ! On y a tous déjà pensés !

J'atterris habilement sur une branche et je pousse sur ma jambe pour me propulser sur la prochaine avec dextérité. Pourtant je suis perdu dans mes pensées. Pourquoi Gaara aurait-il besoin de nous? Après tout son frère et sa sœur sont sacrément flippants !

La blonde découperait chacun de tes membres avec ses lames de vent et l'autre t'utiliserais pour faire des marionnettes. Brrr, j'en ai la chair de poule.

Un picotement sur ma joue me sort de mes pensées et j'atterris sur le sol, accroupis. Mes doigts touchent l'endroit sensible et je sens un liquide poisseux. C'est qui le bâtard qui m'a fait ça?

Mes yeux sûrement glacials se lèvent et l'instant d'après Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi sont là près de moi. La brune fait un geste vers moi mais je l'écarte doucement et me relève. Je décline son offre de me soigner en l'embrassant juste sur le front, histoire de la rassurer.

En face de nous il n'y a qu'une personne. Courbée et recouverte d'une espèce de drap super large. La silhouette se redresse légèrement puis retire sa capuche, ce qui nous laisse découvrir son identité. Quand bien même, je savais que c'était lui.

A présent blanc, la peau parsemée de résidus d'écailles vraiment dégueulasses, ses yeux verts et fendus, Kabuto/Oroshimaru est là, en face de nous. Son visage fait peur à voir, il doit être fatigué ou mal supporté la mutation... En même temps quelle idée de faire ça aussi. Faut être taré.

 **\- "Voici notre mission les jeunes. Capturer Kabuto. Vivant Naruto."**

Ouais ouais... Comme si j'allais laisser cette pourriture en vie et le laisser menacer Gaara.

Je roule des yeux, pas convaincu et croise le regard dur de Kakashi. Merde, il a dû lire mes pensées ou un truc du genre.

Je cède à contre-cœur avant de tourner la tête vers Sasuke pour vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu. Mais rien. Aucune réaction sur son visage fin. Cette constatation me fait froncer les sourcils. J'observe toujours du coin de l'œil Kabuto qui ricane et se lèche les lèvres, puis j'avance vers l'Uchiwa.

Alors que j'allais attraper son poignet doucement, Sakura se met entre nous et attrape son visage pour lui chuchoter des choses incompréhensibles de mon point de vue.

Bordel, c'est quoi ce délire?

J'ouvre la bouche, je me prépare à gueuler mais un serpent fonce sur nous. Je saute en arrière avec Kakashi et vois Sakura partir avec mon brun.

 **\- "Naruto, concentres-toi sur la mission."** M'ordonne mon Sensei.

Le serpent attaque à nouveau. Il ouvre la gueule et énormément d'autres serpents sortent de nulle part, nous assaillants de partout. Leurs écailles sont dures comme le fer et leurs venins toxiques. Bon dans de telles circonstances, je me vois obligé d'invoquer un clone pour ensuite réaliser mon Rasen-shuriken afin de tous les tuer d'un seul coup.

La lumière de l'explosion est éblouissante et nous oblige à fermer les yeux. La terre se craque, la poussière se lève et bientôt les serpents ne sont plus qu'un résidu de poudre.

Je me mets à tousser et essuyer mes yeux avant de redresser la tête. Putain de serpents ! Même morts, ils sont chiants !

Je le cherche du regard mais il n'y a plus un chat. Kabuto s'est enfuis. Merde. Tout ça parce que les deux autres se sont barrés je ne sais où, en pleine mission.

Passablement sur les nerfs, je m'assois contre un tronc d'arbre et je ferme les yeux ; j'ai décidé de me laisser emporter par la méditation et je ne mets pas longtemps avant de me retrouver face à mon renard encore emprisonné.

 **-"Naruto, que viens-tu faire ici sans mon consentement?**

 **-Kyu, ne redeviens pas chiant, c'est pas le moment."**

Le renard grogne sur moi, puis me montre les crocs.

 **-"Tu te fais des films et ça m'énerve. Je suis obligé de tout voir et ça me donne envie de vomir.**

 **-Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler sale renard !**

 **-Tente pas trop ta chance gamin ! En tout cas, tu ferais bien de te calmer et d'aller parler à l'Uchiwa. Maintenant dégage de mon antre !"**

Ouh, avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot de plus, j'étais déjà dehors. Il a la fâcheuse tendance à vite prendre la mouche ce renard. Et qui sait de quelles manières il pourrait se venger pendant que je suis avec Sasuke...

Reprenant mes esprits, j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux ; ceux-ci se posent directement sur mes deux coéquipiers qui avaient disparu. Sasuke me tend la main pour me relever mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu. Donc je m'appuie sur une des racines de l'arbre et je me relève lentement.

Le silence est pesant. On entend que le bruit de mes mains sur mes vêtements, que je dépoussière.

 **-"Vous avez fini de taper la discute?**

 **-Naruto !"** Me "gronde" Sakura, mais lorsque je la fixe, elle se tait et détourne le regard.

 **-Rien à dire? Non parce que maintenant qu'il s'est barré, on a tout notre temps !**

 **-Naruto, calme toi.**

Tiens, Sasuke a retrouvé l'usage de la parole. J'ai hâte d'entendre son explication. Et pour lui montrer que je l'écoute, je me mets face à lui, bras croisés, le torse bombé. Fier et déterminé.

 **-"Je t'en parlerais ce soir. "**

... Pardon? C'est tout? C'est une blague j'espère.

Apparemment non car je le vois me tourner le dos et se barrer sans aucune pression. Je dois tirer une de ces têtes là...

Mon poing se serre et sans prévenir je disparais à mon tour. Je m'installe sur la colline à Hokage et je passe le reste de ma journée, là, à observer le soleil se coucher. Mon esprit s'apaise au fur et à mesure du temps. Quand il commence à faire nuit, je me sens suffisamment bien pour aller rejoindre Sasuke chez lui.

La soirée risque de s'annoncer ... pas du tout palpitante. Génial.

 **-"Sasuke?"**

Mais aucune réponse pourtant je sais qu'il est rentré puisque je sens son chakra.

 **-"Naruto... Dans la chambre"** , me lance-t-il enfin.

Après avoir dégluti, je me dirige donc là où nous avons dormi ensemble la nuit précédente. Par précaution je passe simplement ma tignasse blonde dans l'embouchure de la porte puis je me surprends à rester là, à l'observer.

Sasuke est devant la fenêtre, toujours habillé de son vêtement préféré. Il regarde l'horizon, main sur sa hanche droite, comme s'il était enclin à la discussion... Mais mon petit Sasuke, tu ne t'échapperas pas !

Je rentre rapidement dans la chambre et prends bien soin de fermer la porte derrière moi, il comprendra le message. J'étire longuement mes bras et m'allonge sur le lit, histoire de ne pas trop faire mon collant avec lui. Je préfère qu'il ait l'espace qu'il souhaite mais qu'il me parle. Mon regard est fixé sur le lustre très bien décoré et je m'étends, mes bras glissant sur la couette.

 **-"Alors?**

 **-Sakura est mon médecin attitré à présent. C'est tout.**

 **-Arrête de me prendre pour un con ! Je sais très bien que c'est pas tout !"**

L'Uchiwa pivote sa tête vers moi et oh... Son sharingan est enclenché. De mieux en mieux. Je soupire et me redresse légèrement. Enfin j'essaye...

Sasuke s'est avancé vers le lit et en a profité pour s'installer sur mon bassin, me soumettant ainsi à la discussion. Son visage s'approche du mien et rien à faire, je sens mon coeur s'affoler, mon souffle devenir rare...

Autant jouer à son petit jeu.

 **-" Aller, dis le moi... Bébé. "** Je ronronne presque à son oreille.

Gagné. Je le vois rougir et se relever d'un coup sec. Heureusement que j'ai acquis pas mal de réflexe... Ma main l'attrape par le poignet, je le repositionne à sa place et cette fois-ci je le tiens fermement contre moi. Une de mes mains glisse le long de son dos et je finis sur son fessier, mon sourire s'agrandissant. J'approche ensuite mes lèvres des siennes et lui pique un baiser fougueux.

Merde... J'ai presque oublié ma venue ici.

Tandis que nos langues se répondaient et que je prenais un malin plaisir à pousser mes attouchements, lui s'accrochait à moi. Comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage en faite.

 **-"Naruto...**

 **-Hm?**

 **-T'es vraiment un boulet. Je..."**

Son regard est fuyant, du coup je m'empresse de coller nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, mes yeux dans les siens.

 **-" Je suis malade Naruto. Ils m'ont injecté un sérum qui annule mes capacités... Comme Oroshimaru est mort, seul Kabuto a le remède.**

 **-Les salauds... Pourquoi ils ont fait ça? Et Sakura ne peut pas te le retirer? Ou même la vieille Tsunade?**

 **-... Ils l'ont fait pour que je ne puisse pas me défendre face à eux... Tu sais pour...",** je le vois secouer la tête, chassant sûrement une pensée néfaste. **"Seulement ils n'ont pas prévu que le sérum agirait de manière hasardeuse. Ce qui m'a permis de tuer Oroshimaru. Tsunade a mis au point un "remède" qui diminue les effets simplement.**

 **-Si je t'ai bien suivi, ils t'ont... "**

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke plaque sa main contre ma bouche. Donc j'ai vu juste. Ils l'ont drogué et ont abusé de lui. Un grondement s'élève de mes lèvres mais je réussis à me détendre. Je voulais le savoir c'est chose faite.

De toute façon, je serais là pour le soutenir et il le sait. Et en plus je prendrais un pied monstre à traquer et torturer ma proie.

J'inverse nos positions et embrasse Sasuke dans le cou, sans lui demander son avis. Pas le temps. J'entends son souffle dans mon oreille ainsi que ses petites plaintes, ce qui fait gonfler ma verge à une vitesse folle. Ma main se balade sur lui, profitant de chaque caresse pour le faire frémir.

Je jette un coup d'œil et je le vois rougir.

 **-Je trouverais une solution, je te le promets bébé. Sois à moi ce soir... En plus sous la pleine lune c'est super romantique, personne ne peut y résister !**

Je lui décroche un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-charmeur et je retire mon haut, sachant d'avance ce qu'il dira. Combattre le mal par le mal. Lui faire oublier ces merdes grâce à mon amour pour lui et notre future union charnelle. Meilleur plan au monde.

Mes dents se plantent avec une légère retenue dans la chair de son cou pour le marquer.

 **-Alors?**

 **\- Arrête de parler.**

Bingo.


End file.
